supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Britiana Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Kathryn: "Michaela, oh my god!" Announcer: "Jo gets the shock of her life..." Michaela: "Off with your head!" Announcer: "Jo meets a family with a modern day's Lizzie Borden..." Kathryn: "Michaela killed our mom and dad by beheading them." Announcer: "...who's been kicked out of over 200 schools." Announcer: "Can this family be saved or will it be off with Jo's head?" Michaela: "Supernanny's head is next!" Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Oregon, ready to help yet another family. Let's see who we got here," ???: "Hi, I'm Kathryn Britiana, and this is my fiancé, Adam." Adam: "Michaela's been kicked out of about 200 schools. She went totally insane and killed both her parents, forcing Kathryn to become a third parent." Michaela: "I'm gonna get you, (bleep)!" Adam: "She is now being homeschooled." Allyson: "I'm scared of my sister. I'm scared that she will kill me too." Kathryn: "Michaela killed our mom and dad by beheading them. I was 17 years old when I lost my mother Tabitha." see a picture of Tabitha Kathryn: "I couldn't believe that would happen." see a picture of Michaela beheading Tabitha, most of it is censored Kathryn: "Michaela got a knife from the kitchen and chopped our mom's head off. We were at her funeral." see a picture of Kathryn, Allyson, Noel, and Conrad at Tabitha's funeral Kathryn: "Michaela's behavior at the funeral was very embarrasing and appalling." see a picture of Michaela dancing around the cemetery naked, her privates are censored. Kathryn: "Just the last two years, see a picture of Conrad Conrad was killed by Michaela because he forbade her from seeing her boyfriend Robert." see a picture of Robert Kathryn: "Robert's the same age as me. Michaela did the same thing that she did to Tabitha's funeral to Conrad's." back to Kathryn talking. Kathryn: "I also have two well-behaved siblings: Noel is 10 and Allyson is 8. When Noel was 4, Michaela stabbed Noel in both legs with a knife and lacerated them. Noel was at the hospital for a week. Michaela beheaded her mother afterward because she was grounded for a year." Adam: "After Michaela beheaded her father, Kathryn and I tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School." Observation Begins Jo Arrives at the Britiana Doorstep rings the doorbell Michaela: "Off with your head!" is hiding underneath the bed Jo: "Noel, what are you doing under that bed?" Noel: "Hiding from Michaela. I'm scared of her because she wants to kill me and the whole family." Jo: "Maybe I should talk to her and find out why she does this." Noel: "Don't! She'll go insane!" finds Michaela in another room Jo: "Michaela, why do you behead people?" Michaela: "I don't know. I do get really angry." Jo: "Noel tells me that you go insane. Is this true? Maybe you should try to find counseling." Noel: "She hates it when the lights are off during the daytime causing her evil state." Michaela's Homeschooling English homeschool teacher Melanie rings the doorbell opens the door Melanie: "Hi, Adam." Adam: "Hello, come on in." Melanie: "Thank you." Kathryn: "Hello, how are you?" Melanie: "Hi, Kathryn, I'm Melanie, Michaela's English homeschool teacher." Kathryn: "Michaela, Melanie's here, she's brought her laptop computer." looks unfazed and Kathryn help Noel and Allyson get ready for school Melanie: "Ready to begin your lesson?" Observation Continues ???: "Hey, Michaela! Are you coming? We got a date!" Michaela: "Coming, Robert!" Jo: "Who was that?" Kathryn: "That happens to be Michaela's 23-year-old boyfriend, Robert. Dad didn't approve of him due to a huge age difference and because of his criminal record." Michaela: "See ya later, losers!" Robert: "Yeah!" and Michaela drive off on Robert's motorcycle Kathryn: "Michaela beheaded dad because he forbade her from seeing Robert." Jo: "My word..." Adult Meeting Kathryn: "I am so scared of Michaela right now. She's mentally insane, she's mad, she's crazy! I think she has...snapped!" Jo: "I spoke to a phyciatrist and he told me that Michaela is emotionally disturbed. Michaela feels like there is a dark side of her welling up inside of her." Kathryn: "The last school she had been expelled from....it was set on fire." Jo: "Michaela needs to calm down and collect her thoughts, otherwise she will be in jail for beheadings." Kathryn: "After she beheaded mom, she said to dad if he dare snatches her to the police, she'll kill him and the whole family." Jo: "Let's talk about her boyfriend, Robert." Kathryn: "When she is in her calm state her hair is in a ponytail and wears a dress. But in her murderous state, she has blood all over herself and and her hair is in a messy pony tail and red tears runs down her eyes. I think she has what they call, a split personality." House Rules Reflection Room Introduction to the Relfection Room takes Michaela into the dining room Jo: "Micahela, this room is going to be your Reflection Room. If Michaela does anything naughty, then Adam and Kathryn, you are to give her a warning and give her eye contact and say in a low toned voice " Dinner Time Jo: " " Adam: "Michaela. Michaela, look at me please. I'm going to give you one warning. I'm going to put you in the Reflection Room if you don't " Adam: "You will stay in here for 12 minutes and think about what you did." Jo: "Because you did not listen to Adam. Come down to her level and talk to her in a low, authoritative voice." Adam: "Michaela, listen to me. Michaela, the reason why I put you in the Reflection Room is because you did not listen to me." Jo: "Walk away." walks away and closes the door Jo: "Look at her, put your arms out and tell her to say sorry." did as Jo tells him to do Adam: "Say sorry." Jo: "Say sorry to Adam." Adam: "Give me a hug and tell me you're sorry." Michaela: "Sorry." Adam: "Thank you. Give me a hug." Jo: "And some kisses." Green Smoothie Trip to the Mall Jo: "Later on, Kathryn was trying to get Michaela to go shopping with her and Noel, and Allyson is staying at home with Adam. But Michaela refused to go." Kathryn: "Michaela! Noel! We're going to the mall to buy Allyson some birthday presents!" Noel: "Coming, Kathryn!" Michaela: "FUCK OFF! I AIN'T GOING!" Kathryn: "Oh come on, Michaela. You should know that you must pick a present to give to our sister for her birthday. And Noel and I will have to do it too." Noel: "I can't wait to buy Allyson a gift because I love her!" Michaela: "Why does Allyson get to stay home with Adam?" Kathryn: "Because..." Michaela: "LA,LA,LA, SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kathryn: "Because I said so." {Little does Michaela know, she has a shock device attatched to her leg} At the Mall Noel, Jo and Michaela arrive at the mall sees her boyfriend, Robert, working at a Hot Dog on a Stick Robert: "Hi, Michaela. How are you doing?" Michaela: "Hey, Kathryn, can I have a hot dog on a stick?" Kathryn: "What?" Michaela: "I said, can I have a hot dog on a stick?" Kathryn: "Later. But right now, we have to focus on one task. Finding a gift for Aly." arrive at a cute little store called Build-a-Bear workshop and see the Powerpuff Girls Build-a-Bear dolls Allyson's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Allyson's birthday. To celebrate her birthday, she was having a Powerpuff Girls-themed birthday party and she invited her friends, Amaya, Emily, Samantha, Jessie, Leah, Hannah, Olivia and Leslie." Jo: "Why, happy birthday, Allyson." Kathyn: "Remember, Michaela, no beheading anybody. This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Adam: "And you mustn't say bad words to anybody at the party, okay?" Michaela: "It is very hard for me not to behead anyone because I just get really angry and start to get the urge to behead someone." Allyson: in a Blossom costume "Amaya, Emily, Hannah, Jessie, Leah, Leslie, Olivia, Samantha! Hi!" Amaya: in a Bubbles costume "Happy Birthday, Allyson!" Leah: in a Buttercup costume "Thanks for inviting us, Allyson," Adam: "Allyson, Amaya, Leah, can you come over here for a minute?" Kathryn: "Amaya and Leah, can you stand between Allyson for us?" poses Amaya and Leah between Allyson for a photograph Adam: "Okay, girls, smile and say 'cheese'!" Allyson, Amaya & Leah: "CHEESE!" takes a picture of Allyson, Amaya and Leah with his camera brings out the Blossom cupcakes and the Powerpuff girls birthday cake see a table with a huge pile of presents Kathryn: "Michaela, oh my god! What are you doing?" Adam: "Michaela, Robert, no! Please calm down!" places a shock collar around Michaela's neck Kathryn: (thinking) "Trust me, this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you..." a jolt of electricity surges right through Michaela, stunning her Onward DVD Meeting Michaela vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Kathryn and Adam have decided to go out for dinner at an Italian restaurant called The Olive Garden. So they decided to leave Michaela, Noel and Allyson with a young babysitter named Tina Dumais." Tina: "I have my babysitting notebook here so I'll write down some things that you're telling me." Kathryn: "That's Michaela's Reflection Room which is in the dining room." writes down all the information in her babysitting notebook Kathryn: "Now if Michaela misbehaves, give her a warning and if she will have to sit in the Reflection Room if she carries on and will sit down at the dining room table for 12 minutes." writes it down in her babysitting notebook Adam: "And if Michaela swears, all you need to do is give her a Green Smoothie." hands Tina a recipe for the Green Smoothie Adam: "You can find all the ingredients on this list anywhere in the kitchen." Tina: "Okay." hands Tina a long list of emergency numbers Kathryn: "If anything goes wrong, I have added the number to The Olive Garden, that's the place where we'll be going to." Adam: "And here's a list of everything else." Tina: "Great, I'll see you guys tonight." Michaela: "Why do I have to be stuck with a sitter? I'm not a little kid anymore." and Adam leave Reinforcements So Long Nanny Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties